This disclosure relates to plants and methods for hydrolysis of protein containing raw material, and to uses of the hydrolysis products obtained therefrom.
Various batch hydrolysis processes are known, each having certain disadvantages, such as prolonged processing time, low yields of soluble protein, deficient product quality or flavor, high fat content, and inefficient use of resources. This disclosure provides apparatuses, methods, and systems that provide hydrolysis of protein-containing material, such as fish, animal and plant materials, and hydrolysis products resulting therefrom.